bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Made-y by Sadie
Made-y by Sadie is a clothing stall run by Sadie. It is at the flea market located in Eden, North Carolina. It is seen in The Amelia Earhart Story, in [[Season 5|'Season 5']]. Physical Appearance Made-y by Sadie is the clothing stall is where Sadie sells clothes that she thrifted and then bedazzled herself. It is a green booth, with hangers of bedazzled clothes for purchase. The sign reading "Made-y by Sadie" in blue letters, is on a small red table, where Sadie keeps her cash box. Background Season 5 In The Amelia Earhart Story, after their meeting at Phuzzy's, Sadie tells Princess Carolyn that she has to leave to go set up her booth, at the flea market. Princess Carolyn tells Sadie to call her, if she has any more questions. Princess Carolyn promises to be at the flea market the next day, and has Stuart change her flight to Wednesday. In the present, Princess Carolyn goes to the flea market. BoJack calls her and complains that Mr. Peanutbutter does his own stunts, so now he has to do his own stunts—but he doesn't want to anymore. He asks Princess Carolyn to hire back the stunt double that he fired. Princess Carolyn tells him that she'll take care of it. She arrives at Sadie's booth and helps her sell her bedazzled clothes. Sadie says, a lot of people are just browsing, but no one is really buying anything. Princess Carolyn shows her a technique of manipulating people into buying something. She sees a male customer trying on a bedazzled jacket, and tells him he can't buy the jacket, because she was going to buy it. The man then decides to purchase the jacket for five dollars. Princess Carolyn then tells Sadie, you can sell people anything, as long as they believe they are not being sold to. Sadie points out that is pretty manipulative. Princess Carolyn buys Sadie a chair from a neighboring booth. Sadie sits down because her back hurts, and tells Princess Carolyn that she wouldn't want to be pregnant. Princess Carolyn sadly looks at her necklace, after having a flashback from her teen years. Sadie asks Princess Carolyn if she wants to meet her family at a church potluck. Princess Carolyn says sure, and lies about being religious. Sadie later questions Princess Carolyn at Phuzzy's, on whether she really liked the clothes she made. Princess Carolyn then claims she does. Sadie then challenges this, by asking Princess Carolyn why she didn't buy anything for herself, and in turn pointing out how manipulative Princess Carolyn is being. Princess Carolyn tries to explain herself saying she cares about her baby more than anything, but Sadie retorts back she thinks she's better than her because she left and is a fancy show business person—and is just upset she can't always "bullshit her way into getting what she wants." Princess Carolyn desperately pleads to Sadie that she wants to give her baby a better life, which Sadie replies "Better than what? Better than a sky full of stars?" Princess Carolyn accepts, giving Sadie a final piece of advice, to make her decision about the adoption for herself and not anyone else. Trivia * Princess Carolyn does end up adopting her daughter, from Sadie, in ''The Stopped Show''. * Other neighboring stalls include: Category:Locations Category:Flea Markets Category:Stores